


Don’t let me go

by shitai



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Jiho lets go of Hansol’s hand





	Don’t let me go

It was simple enough for them all to remember.

  
Stay close to Hansol in public, keep close to him when there were lots of people around, talk for him and don’t force him to talk.

  
Simple enough. Keep him out of the way and out of attention.

  
It had happened in a blink of an eye.

  
Jiho’s hand held Hansol’s, leading him through a crowd, both aiming to reach the shop on the other side of the plaza. The crowd jolted, and Jiho’s grip loosened. Hansol was swept away from him, and lost amongst the waves of people.

  
Jiho immediately went on red alert, eyes scanning the crowd for a sign of Hansol, a fluff of black hair, a hand waving above the crowd, anything. He began calling out, voice barely breaking above the noise of the busy city.   
Pushing through the crowd and cursing under his breath, he searched desperately for Hansol, knowing that he needed to find him quickly or something very, very bad would happen.

Fuck, fuck, fuck

  
Hansol could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breath rattling in his chest

  
Where did Jiho go?

  
He’d been holding tightly onto his hand one second, and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by people he didn’t know, in a place he wasn’t that familiar with, and he couldn’t see Jiho

  
Fuck, fuck, fuck

  
He began trying to peer above the crowd, but all he could see was an immense mass of people, and he felt like he was being buffeted around, pushed in every single direction all at one. He felt crushed, trapped amongst one moving, swaying, waving mass.   
He stopped trying to find Jiho and went to find a way out, pushing through the crowd, but all he saw was an endless ocean of legs and arms, unable to distinguish any pair from another.

  
He began to call out for Jiho, voice cracking as tears pricked at his eyes. His breaths soon became rough and harsh, shaking his whole body, causing the tears to rush down his face and leave black marks where his eyeliner had smudged  
“Jiho! Jiho!” He called out before he fainted

Jiho’s head snapped up as he heard his name, and began barging his way through the crowd, pushing everyone out of his way. He reached Hansol just as he crumpled to the floor, and fell to his knees next to him, scooping him up and running away from the crowd, pushing through everyone until he reached a quieter area. He sat down on a nearby bench and sat Hansol on his lap, holding him tightly against his chest as the smaller boy regained consciousness

Hansol gripped onto Jiho’s shirt tightly, burying his head in his chest as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Jiho’s chest rising and falling against his was a huge help, and he focused on the rhythm of that.  
“You left me alone” Hansol said quietly, using his sleeves to wipe his red and puffy eyes, leaving small black smudges on his yellow hoodie.

“I know I shouldn’t have. I got pushed and accidentally let you go, I’m sorry.” Jiho said, running a hand up and down Hansol’s back as an effort to calm him.

Hansol sniffed and looked up at Jiho, eyes still watering slightly, and nodded, resting his head against Jiho’s chest “Please don’t leave me alone again.” He said quietly.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Jiho said, petting Hansol’s soft hair gently “C’mon, let’s get you home. I think you deserve a rest, a hot drink, a blanket and a movie.”

“But your shopping. You came out to buy stuff.” Hansol murmured, chewing on his lip.

“I can buy clothes another time. There’s plenty of stores and plenty of days. The thing I’m most concerned about right now is you.” Jiho said, looking down at Hansol “Plus, I can always order what I wanted online.”

Hansol nodded “I want to go home.”

He stood up off the bench and reached for Jiho’s hand again, gripping it tightly

“I promise I won’t let go this time.” Jiho said, squeezing Hansol’s hand

“You better not.” Hansol said, and started walking with Jiho back to the car


End file.
